


You wanted to be my enemy (you won, now you'll lose).

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: Once again Kitty Noire was out on the roofs of Paris as Lila had decided to make Marinette’s life a living hell. Her only friends were Adrien and Mister Bug. Seen as a jealous girl at school who torments the new kid and at night she’s seen as a sidekick in their partnership by most of Paris even though both heroes actively deny it. Mister Bug doesn’t even want to be with her romantically, if he isn’t interested in her superhero self then what chance does she have to be with the boy she loves if lack luster Marinette was what was under her supersuit. She couldn’t take it anymore and finally broke down on the Eiffel tower. Not even bothering to be quiet, she was too far up to be reasonably heard anyways, she screamed, crying, curling up in on herself so she looked as small as she felt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 382





	1. Breaking points

**Author's Note:**

> The love square is still here but switched around a bit.  
> Marinette loves Mister Bug but only sees Adrien as a friend who has trouble speaking to her for some reason.  
> Adrien loves Marinette and realizes it early on which makes him fumble his words, but only sees Kitty Noire as his best friend and crime fighting partner.  
> Lila still threatens Marinette but instead of it being in part because Marinette has a crush on Adrien it is mostly because Adrien only has eyes for Marinette and everyone sees this but her.  
> While both heroes were adamant about secret identities for the first month or so Marinette decided she wanted them to reveal themselves, Adrien was against this because being Mister Bug was his escape from being Adrien so he claimed the dangers of revealing themselves every time she brought it up and she respected his wishes.

Once again Kitty Noire was out on the roofs of Paris as Lila had decided to make Marinette’s life a living hell. Her only friends were Adrien and Mister Bug. Seen as a jealous girl at school who torments the new kid and at night she’s seen as a sidekick in their partnership by most of Paris even though both heroes actively deny it. Mister Bug doesn’t even want to be with her romantically, if he isn’t interested in her superhero self then what chance does she have to be with the boy she loves if lack luster Marinette was what was under her supersuit. She couldn’t take it anymore and finally broke down on the Eiffel tower. Not even bothering to be quiet, she was too far up to be reasonably heard anyways, she screamed, crying, curling up in on herself so she looked as small as she felt.

She was ripe for akumatization but she couldn’t even bring herself to care as it would at least allow her to solve her problems until Mister Bug stopped her. The familiar zip of his yo-yo rang through the air but it didn’t latch onto any of the beams above her. _‘Did he miss?’_ Another zip and he reeled himself up next to her and pulled her into his lap, she sobbed against his shoulder. The one constant in her life that she has protected time and time again, now being brought down by the weight of her tears on his suit. When she finally finished crying, he looked at his beautiful green eyes and he brought both their gazes to his yo-yo which he opened allowing eight pure white butterflies to make their way into the skies and where they belong.

“My lady, I know I wanted to keep our identities secret from the beginning, but I was being selfish when I asked that of you. If Hawkmoth got to you tonight, I wouldn’t have been able to stop you, I couldn’t even bring myself to hurt you; so if you want to talk about what has you down, feel free to be specific and name as many names as you want I will be here for you no matter what it is.” He said it so calmly even though he had just cleansed eight akumas while she cried. She didn’t even know how long she cried for nor did she hear any other time his yo-yo went out once she was in his lap. That is why she loved him. He cared so much no matter what was going on around him. He cared for her and let her know that she was his priority. Always.

“You remember Lila, right?” she asked. She had been akumatized three times outside of the scarlet moth incident, but the heroes never tended to hold grudges because of people’s akumas. Mr. Pidgeon had appeared who even knows how many times at this point, but Mr. Ramier was always a decent man just passionate and prone to let his emotions get the better of him.

“Can’t say I’m a fan of her, akuma or no.” he said with a scowl on his face which when talking about Lila made Mister Bug so much more attractive than he already was in her eyes.

“Well, she’s a liar and hates me because I called her out on several of her lies. She threatened me before she became Chameleon;” she said wiping her still wet cheeks not even realizing that he had tensed up at her words “I was the original target for that akuma but thanks to Plagg talking me down and his purring I was able to avoid it. I don’t know why she became akumatized but she did.”

“Wh-what did she say to you?” He seethed through clenched teeth. “What did she say to threaten my kitten?” At first, she didn’t want to say anything, but she couldn’t deny him anything and being called his kitten certainly hadn’t helped her resolve.

“She said not to call out her lies and to stay away from Adrien, he’s one of my closest friends even though he’s an awkward mess at times. I stopped calling her out most of her lies but she still turned the rest of the class against me and it doesn’t help that she lies about our superhero personas for her benefit and most of Paris brushes me off as just your back up. My best friend runs the buggablog and has rarely ever mentioned anything I do, and it hurts bug, it all just hurts.”

He remained silent for a moment, then two, then another. She looked at him and he looked positively pissed. He threw out and reeled back his weapon again, releasing three butterflies from it. “I’m gonna kill her tomorrow, I haven’t decided whether I am gonna do it transformed or not, maybe I’ll ask Plagg and Tikki to switch tomorrow so I can Cataclysm her, but no one threatens my Marinette. My kitten is far to precious to let scum like that vile witch hurt her.”

“Y-your Marinette?” She asked, unaccustomed to her civilian name being used possessively. “You know me? Outside of the mask?” She ran her hand across her partner’s cheek unable to see who laid behind the spotted mask she learned to love.

“Spots off”

In a blinding flash of pink light, Mister Bug was gone and now Kitty Noire lays in the lap of Adrien Agreste, awkward classmate and supermodel who was currently looking to break his record of two complete sentences to Marinette. A record which was only recently broken last Monday. Girls across Paris would probably give an actual arm and a leg to be in her position, but all that mattered to her is that he believed her and was willing to stand up for her. Seeing him as angry as he is currently just won’t do (even if it makes him look really hot) so she does the only thing she knows will comfort him. She purrs. Snuggling closer into his chest she deepens her purring and watches some of the anger wash away from him and he begins holder her closer to him.

“The love of my life is sitting in my lap purring to calm me down even though I came here to make sure she was ok. How lucky am I?” He lets out a series of light chuckles, unaware of the startled look she was giving him.

“Love of your life?”

He said that didn’t he. He can’t lose Marinette and his partner due to one dumb mistake. There must be a way to salvage this.

“Um. I mean, what I meant was…” this was not the way this was not the way “I uh wanted to say th-“

“Did you mean it?” She learned months ago that properly pouting and looking at him just right with her head tilted like so made him unable to lie to her. It only works on him and that’s just because he’s a huge softy for her.

Letting out a held breath he looked at her in her kitty eyes. “I’ve had the biggest crush on Marinette for the longest time, still learning how to interact I didn’t really know how I felt about you. That was until your date with the Evillustrator. I was so jealous that he got to set up a romantic date for you and I kinda jumped the gun on trying to get you out of there. Your genius is what got us out of there that night and Tikki sat me down for a long discussion about what happened and I realized I was in love with you and jealous of him.

Yes you are the love of my life, my other half, the only person I’ve really dreamed of having a future with unless you’re counting Kitty Noire because I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of my partner like that before.” He said honestly turning his head away from her kitty eyes. She was blushing furiously and almost at tears. Someone loved her, not the superheroine her, the her that was clumsy and often shy if she wasn’t encouraged by someone else. She turned his head back to her and met her lips on his. She missed kissing him twice before and wasn’t going to ever forget this moment on the Eiffel Tower where they learned they proclaimed their love for each other.

“I have loved you since the very beginning and want to be by your side always.” She breathed out as she pulled away from their kiss.

“Kitty, I hope I’m not being too forward, but I’d rather make sure no more butterflies try and get to you tonight. If it’s ok with you, can you stay over at my place tonight. He said smoothly. Then he began to panic. “You don’t have to say yes! But I want you to be safe and I-“

“Will feel so much safer knowing you are by my side.” She smiled at him making him breathless before continuing “I need to go home and change into some pjs then I’ll drop into your room. Sound like a plan?”

“I’d rather not leave your side. Can I stay on your balcony and then we can head over together?”

“Ok but no peaking buggaboy” she teased before boobing his nose.

“Cross my heart, wings, and string not to look.”


	2. Making alibies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Bug and Lady Noire work to throw suspicion off their civilian selves before Lila gets what she deserved.

Nathalie was only slightly surprised to see that Adrien was already up when she arrived to wake him and give him his schedule. She was far more surprised to see half of the Parisian super team standing at the front door after she opened it. _‘Could she know about me and Gabriel being villains? No. She wouldn’t have knocked, and the bug would be here too so what gives?’_

“Hello Ms. Noire, What brings you here today and so early in the morning.” Nathalie said calmly, hoping her voice didn’t betray the inner turmoil in her head.

“I need to speak with Mr. Agreste. It is about Adrien’s safety for the day.” She said with only the slightest but of nervousness in her voice as she was asking to see her boyfriend’s (?) father wearing just a large t-shirt and underwear even if it was impossible to tell due to the magic but still.

“Please come in, I’m sure he will be out here shortly.” Quickly turning and walking into Gabriel’s office she informed him of the hero’s visit. “I doubt she suspects anything so please don’t give her a reason to.”

“Thank you, Nathalie. Let’s go see what requires my attention shall we.” He replied coldly. Marching his way into the main foyer of the mansion he caught sight of the cat themed annoyance and had to school his face as not to show any sign of disgust towards the girl. “Why have you felt the urge to come into my house this morning Ms. Noire?”

Kitty Noire took a deep breath and mustered all her courage before speaking. “I am here to make sure Adrien is safe today due to a possible akumatization that we believe will take place. There is a girl in your son’s class who will likely be akumatized and he is probably going to be her secondary target by her. We had to stop eleven akumas last night from reaching another of his classmates who has been outcasted and threatened by the girl. While we tend not get involved, we believe we need to step in to stop her due to her causing several akumas and we could see many more being caused in the long run without us stopping her. Mister Bug and I will be there today to try and catch any butterflies that would reach the class but we still feel the need to take caution and place your son somewhere where he won’t be easily found.” She let a slight sigh escape her once she finished speaking.

He took this information in and thought for a long moment. Although disappointed he could miss an akuma today, he was thankful that the heroes had the forethought to protect people at risk since it included his son. “And what do you have in mind?” he eventually let out after many moments of silence between them.

Letting a slight smile slide onto her face she continued her practiced speech. “We would tell you, except we believe if the akuma did form she might come here for answers and it would be better to leave you in the dark until we are sure he is safe. He will not be alone as the classmate who was threatened will also be with him. I hope you understand our concern.”

“Of course.” Turning to Nathalie he was about to instruct her before she cut him off.

“His schedule has been cleared, his fitting for later today can be fit in tomorrow without the alteration team falling behind as he was scheduled to come in earlier than needed.” She informed with a slight smirk on her face.

“Very well. Ms. Noire please keep my son safe today.”

“We will sir. I will wait for Adrien before we meet up with Mister Bug and the classmate of your son who was threatened. Thank you for entrusting us with your son’s safety.” Gabriel nodded and walked off back into his office. After a few minutes of silently waiting for Adrien he finally came through his door fake, yet convincing, shock and confusion donning his features as he caught sight of his partner.

“I, uh, what’s going on?” Adrien asked knowing full well what the plan was but unsure of if it worked.

“Your schedule has been cleared today. Ms. Noire has come to us with safety concerns about a possible upcoming akuma and has decided it would be best to take you some place you are less likely to be found by the akuma should it appear. Remember you are expected to maintain your diet for the day. Please go put on something to hide your features so that you aren’t exchanging being hounded by an akuma for being hounded by media and fans. Once you are changed Ms. Noire will take you someplace where you will be safe.” Nathalie reported as if this were an everyday sort of thing that happened to the model. But neither teen minded as it meant that their job was a whole lot easier. Adrien gave one of his megawatt smiles and changed. His shirt was replaced by an olive tee and a thin black jacket; he also wore a black hat with large sunglasses used frequently to hide from the mobs.

“Ready to go Adrien?” Kitty Noire said with a wide grin on her face.

“Ready!” He held onto his hat as the pair vaulted into the air to make their way to her balcony, they both slipped inside before Adrien uttered his transformation phrase leaving both of Paris’ heroes in Marinette’s room. “How’d it go? I can’t imagine it was easy.”

“It was terrifying especially since in my mind I was still wearing this.” She dropped her transformation and Mister Bug got to enjoy how she looked in just a large shirt that bore his signature pattern and colors. Realizing she was being watched she simply rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulders lightly. “You may like how I look but this isn’t much of a confidence booster when you’re trying to talk to one of your fashion icons and a horribly protective father about removing his son from his care because he may be targeted by an akuma.”

“Yeah, he does have a unique sense of care and can terrify most people just with his presence.” He agreed while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“But once I explained the situation, he actually seemed quite open to the idea even impressed that we were taking such an initiative. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it honestly.” She let her voice go quite at that last part.

“Well I still have to convince your parents. Then we’ll have the lovely job of confronting Lila,” The pair shuddered at the thought. Mister Bug wrapped is arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug. “but after that we can enjoy the rest of our day together. A little date before we can go on a real on in the near future how’s that sound?”

 _‘Dating, yes! He’s my boyfriend!’_ “That sounds wonderful buggaboy, I’m sure you have plenty of plans for our first date don’t you.” She whispered against his chest mirthfully.

“You have no idea.” He kissed the top of her head before pulling away “But for right now I have to go convince your parents to let me take you to safety for the day.

“I pity your poor soul for taking on such an impossible task.” She said dryly missing the warmth of his embrace. As he jumped out of her skylight, she looked at her alarm clock to see it read 6:58. What a horrible time to be awake. She could at least lay down for a while she waited for Mister Bug to convince her parents.

“Sweetie get up and dressed Mister Bug is taking you from school today!” her mother called out sweetly.

7:02

She couldn’t even lay down for five minutes. They really just went along that quickly? It took her at least five minutes to speak with Mr. Agreste once she got to the mansion, but he left her room less than four minutes ago. What did she even expect?

“I’ll be down in a few minutes Maman!” she called down while Plagg was scarfing down another wedge of camembert. Deciding she’d like to look nice if they did decide to do something out of costume today she put on a sundress she made, a deep crimson with small black dots scattered around the dress, and a thin leather jacket with electric green at many of the seams to represent her own super-persona. As she made her way down the stairs, she didn’t miss the way Mister Bug’s eyes bulged from their sockets as he caught sight of her, but luckily her parents did miss said reaction. “Why am I not going to school today?” she asked tentatively seeing what he had told to her parents.

Coughing into his fist Mister bug regained as much composure as he could after seeing her in such an amazing outfit he began talking to her. “Me and my kitty are going to call out Lila Rossi today during class. While we will be there to keep her from being akumatized, she would likely try to fight you and make everything worse for you and we’d rather not be there for her to target. I know last night was rough for you, but I promise Lila will never be the cause of your distress ever again.” Hearing him call her his kitty always brought a blush to her face but hearing every thing she simply nodded and let out a soft ‘thank you’ before letting him guide her out into an alley for her to transform into.

The pair then went to principle Damocles to inform him that Adrien and Marinette are taking the day off per their orders for their safety. He assured the heroes that their absences would not count against them. With that the duo made their way to a near-by secluded roof to wait for school to start.

“We have over an hour before school starts; want to run a morning patrol?” Mister Bug asked unsure how to pass the time. Kitty Noire sat down and pulled him down with her so they were next to each other.

“We have an hour to make up for all the kisses we’ve missed for falling for the wrong identities and were gonna make it count.” She whispered into his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek, and then another against the corner of his lips.

“I always love your plans M’lady” He brought his lips to hers and they enjoyed the next hour to themselves before her baton alarm rang out to inform them that school will begin shortly. “Now we get to deal with Lila.” He grumbled out and pulled out his yo-yo to chuck it towards the school.

“At least it will be for the last time if we’re lucky.” She mumbled out in agreement.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Bug and Kitty Noire confront Lila on her lies in front of her class.

Lila was enjoying school that morning, while Marinette hadn’t been akumatized like she had hoped after the day she had yesterday, Marinette wasn’t in class yet and therefore was unable to call out any of her lies no matter how ridiculous. However, Adrien wasn’t there to hear her stories, she just had to hope that he would hear about it from another student. Without Adrien there though he couldn’t refute her next fabrication, but first she had to play up the concerned friend angle.

“Hey guys, have any of you heard from Adrien yet?” She said with her sickening sweet smile.

“Yeah dude, his father has him doing this super secret project that he can’t tell anyone about.” Nino informed her and his girlfriend of his less than forthcoming text.

 _‘Perfect’_ she thought, _‘I can most certainly use this’_ “Oh Adrien told me about that last night.” She replied as if just being reminded of this.

“Well, do you have any more information girl?” Alya asked hoping for some sort of scoop.

“He told me all about it after…” she looked around the class seeing how many of her classmates were paying attention to them, not many, but enough that word would spread around quickly. She leaned in and in a slightly lowered voice she finished her statement “after he got his father’s permission to date me.” The shock and whispers across the classroom prove that some people heard her.

“What happened to my dude’s crush on Marinette?” Nino asked skeptically. Adrien had spent at least an hour gushing over Marinette yesterday and had yet to say Lila’s name without a grimace in the past month. Something wasn’t right but apparently no one else could figure it out.

“I’m so happy for you girl!”

“How romantic!”

“Shhh.” Lila half whispered “No one is supposed to know yet. We want to keep it a secret until the time is right. Can you all do that?” When she got enthusiastic nods and thumbs up from her classmates, she let a smirk grace her features momentarily before she showed fake relief. “Thank you so much, I knew I could count on you.”

Nino leaned towards Alya and quietly asked “Do you really believe her?”

“Of course! Why would she lie?” she responded enthusiastically but still quiet enough not to be heard by the rest of the room. Nino just sat there dumbfounded as the teacher made her way into the room, he was completely lost in thought and paid no attention the lesson. However, he was soon brought out of his inner turmoil as someone was knocking on the door. _‘Wait? The door is just on my left why is it coming from…’_ as he turned his head to the large windows he caught sight of Mister Bug and Kitty Noire knocking on the window again, asking to be let in. Once Ms. Bustier understood what was happening, she quickly opened one of the windows to let the heroes in.

“Mister Bug, Kitty Noire! What are you doing here?” The confused teacher asked still shocked to have her class interrupted by them.

“Something has come to our attention last night and while we were both very hesitant to act on it, we believe we have no other choice.” Mister Bug said seriously with a hint of a somber tone.

“Last night while we were on patrol, we came across your classmate Marinette who had nearly become akumatized because of this class’s actions.” The room went silent with a few surprised gasps from some of the class while Lila wore a deep scowl, infuriated that the goodie-goodies stopped Marinette from being akumatized. “We stayed with her and brought another of your classmates, Adrien, to help calm her down.” Kitty Noire explained.

“Her emotions were very strong and by the end of the night I had captured eleven akumas; meaning Hawkmoth believed her or Adrien, as he claimed at least one of those were likely targeting him due to his anger, would be powerful enough as akumas to try repeatedly to get him under his control.” He informed, only able to keep talking due to Kitty Noire grabbing his shoulder in support.

“Lila Rossi.” Hearing her name called out by the heroine made her go pale as she tried to figure out how to turn the situation in her favor “You have lied to your classmates and made Marinette’s friends turn against her fulfilling your threat. And after discussing your actions it has come to light that you have been sexually harassing Adrien since not long after you arrived in this school.”

“We came here not only to inform the class of your actions so that no one else may be akumatized by your lies but also to prevent your akumatization today.”

“Nathalie, please clear my schedule for the next hour. Kitty Noire was correct in believing that Adrien’s classmate would have enough negative energy to become an akuma, and a very powerful one at that.” Gabriel said calmly as ever as he stepped away from his workstation and towards the painting of his wife.

“Right away sir, but didn’t she say Adrien would be a target? Are you sure you want to risk that?” Nathalie responded hoping the concern in her voice was enough to keep him from going forward as he planned.

“I may not like the heroes, but they do good work and I will deakumatize her if she gets too close” Pushing the buttons in the painting he was lowered into the floor.

“Lila! I thought you were dating Adrien!” Alya screamed at the Italian, frustrated that she was lied to, but more frustrated that she believed her. Mister Bug paled slightly shuddering at the thought of dating Lila. Kitty Noire let out a soft chuckle.

“I wouldn’t trust a word out of that girl’s mouth but I’m pretty sure Adrien and Marinette are together.” The class shared sentiments of disbelief and others gave small cheers. “While I’m no expert on romance, I don’t believe the kiss they shared last night would be called ‘platonic’.” She said with a glint in her eyes as she smirked at her partner before winking.

Mister Bug finally recovered enough in order to begin speaking again, “If they aren’t dating then the date we sent them on today might be a little awkward.”

“You took two of my students out of my class so they could go on a date?” Ms. Bustier began, the two heroes were about to explain the situation before she quietly mumbled “Finally.” The duo stood there perplexed for a moment before the teacher tore her gaze from the table and towards one of her students. “Max, you oversaw the betting pool for their relationship. Please notify those who made bets so money can be properly exchanged.” Max nodded while the frozen couple just stared at the class.

Everyone’s attention was either on Max or spent glaring at Lila who herself watched the ‘heroes’. Only Lila saw the butterfly coming through the window as the rest of the class’s attention was focused at the back of the room; taking the advantage she jumped up and began running towards the slow purple butterfly. Kitty Noire saw Lila’s movement and quickly realized what was happening; jumping forwards she tackled Lila against the back wall at lightning fast speeds. Mister Bug quickly caught the akuma, purifying it and releasing it into the classroom once more.

Silence echoed through the room before another zip of Mister Bug’s yo-yo was heard as it wrapped itself around Lila and pulled her towards him. “I have seen several people akumatized in person and it’s never a fun sight to see people’s emotions used for a terrorist’s gains. But what I just saw is unprecedented. Reaching for an akuma, to willingly let it possess you. I no longer think this is just a job for me and Kitty.” He said pulling everything he could from his father at the moment.

“B-but y-you don’t understand!” she tried explaining. “I, uh tripped and uh”

“Mister Bug, Kitty Noire,” The robotic voice of Markov rang through the air as he was currently helping Max out with the betting pool. “As per my programming I was recording the situation to analyze later and can confirm that she did not trip in any way.”

Kitty Noire’s smirk was dangerous in that moment “It is good to see you again Markov, would you be so kind as to send the last five minutes of your recording to the police. I believe they will find the video very interesting.”

“NO! You don’t have to do that Markov! We’re friends, right?” the liar asked hopefully with fear etching every word.

“Already sent. And it is good to see you too Kitty Noire.” He affirmed and gave a small fist bump to the heroine.

“As we now have a very important meeting to have with the police we will be on our way.” The spotted hero proclaimed as they made their way out the door. Alya began running through every claim she remembers Lila making and after finding no evidence in her favor switched tactics to sending countless apologies to Marinette, something the rest of the class soon began doing as well.

After giving Lila a sedative so she would pass out, she was quickly sent to a holding cell in a police station just outside of Paris so they could continue their investigation without the fear of her becoming akumatized. Even after dealing with police interviews for her actions and asking the heroes what they recommended as this was the first known willing akumatization, they were finished with their superhero duties by 11:30 and had a whole day to themselves.

“So,” Adrien began once the pair was on the street in their civilian attire “where would by beautiful girlfriend like to go to lunch?”

Marinette leaned her head against his arm as they walked “There is a café nearby that I have wanted to take my partner to for ages.” Her soft smile shifted to a smirk as she continued talking. “And there is a lovely park across the street so my model boyfriend can enjoy a few blades of grass, so he stays on diet.”

“Haha” he said humorously “I’m a superhero, I eat what I want.” They both began laughing heavily as they walked nearing the café Marinette wanted to go to. “Just curious, did you know there was a bet on if we got together?”

“I knew Alya and Nino had one, but I had no Idea that anyone else was involved. I honestly don’t even want to think about how much money people had on it.” They fell into a comfortable silence as they entered the café enjoying their first date and letting the events of the last twenty four hours finally set in.

In total the school, Marinette’s parents, Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale and other friends of the new couple had 4600 Euros passed around over their new relationship.


End file.
